


LONELINESS

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [1]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Loneliness drabble, M/M, severe angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Self explanitory.If I wrote a summary, it would be longer than the drabble. LOL





	LONELINESS

Starsky had gone back East to visit his mother. Hutch was missing him like crazy. Their house seemed empty. Hutch felt abandoned. He wandered through the house, touching Starsky’s things. Sniffing his clothes. He had even gone into the bedroom and put on one of Starsky’s shirts.

Hutch stood in the doorway of the glass doors leading to the beach. Even going out on the beach didn’t hold any joy for him now. It just wasn’t the same without his lover.

Hutch sighed.

He didn’t know if he would make it.  

And Starsky had only been gone for one hour.


End file.
